LOCO LOTION
by Sena Ryuki
Summary: Sehun dan Kai berlibur di Hawaii, dan Kulit kai yang eksotis di bawah sinar matahari membuat Sehun teransang. My Frist Strory, baru debut (?) sebagai penulis. Don't forget reviews All


**LOCO LOTION **

**Hunkai Fanfiction  
Hun!Seme Kai!Uke  
**

**Genre : R18, Mesyum (?), BxB, typo, dll.  
Hello All salam kenal \\\^^/ This is Oneshot yang agak mesyum (?) dan saya hanya menyalurkan hobi tulisan saya, jadi maaf kalo agak typo. Ok, panggil aku 'Sena' saja. Dan, ini adalah rekor yang paling berkesan. Karena ini mencapai 8k ^o^ .This is my First Story. Ok !**

**My First story begin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOCO LOTION**

"Wow, Ini benar sangat Indah, Hun." Ucap Kai tidak percaya.

"Benarkah? Tepi pantai Hawaii adalah kebanggaan dan kegembiraan seluruh dunia! Selamat bersenang – senang! Aku sangat gembira tapi ini kesekian kalinya aku kemari." Ucap Sehun sombong.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi berselancar! Ayo pergi Menyelam! Lalu, ayo berenang bersama lumba – lumba! Aku ingin makan Udang, Loco Moco, Malasada and mangkuk yan berisikan Sup Kacang Adzuki! Ah- dan aku tau tempat pancake yang bagus." Ucap sehun bersemangat.

"Sebagian menghabiskan kegiatanmu itu apa hanya makan Hun." Ucap Kai bosan. Kai tau Sehun itu sangat banyak menghabiskan makanan. Waktu itu Kai pernah merogok kocek dalam hanya untuk membayar makanan Sehun. Kau sangat rakus Tuan Oh =,=

"Hey, Kai, Ayo kita pergi."

"I-Iya." " Bahkan sehun sangat tampan." Ujar Kai pelan.

"Permisi, tapi aku tau sangat tampan. Apa kau baru sadar kalo aku tampan berada di bawah sinar matahari?"

"Ti – Tidak aku tidak berkata apa – apa. Idiot" Kai langsung pergi menjauh dari Sehun. Sehun pun tersenyum kecil ketika dia melihat tingkah laku Kai yang sangat imut. 

.

.

.

"TADAAA!"

"Kau habis dari mana Hun?" Ujar Kai baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aku membeli lotions ini agar kulitmu tidak kepanasan saat kita berenang."

"Dan bahkan, kau tambah hitam kemerah – merahan seperti daging sapi bakar, Kai." Ujar Sehun sambil tertawa kencang.

"Diamlah pucat."

"Kau bahkan terliat lemah, Kai."

"Sepertinya aku tidak ikut Hun, cuaca sekarang benar – benar bikin kulitku terbakar. Aku akan istirahat saja di sini."

Sehun berteriak "Apa, bahkan kita sudah merencanakan menyelam hari ini."

Kai menarik kepala Sehun "Liat aku, aku janji akan pergi makan malam denganmu." "Bagaimana kalo kita menganti acara kita, Hun ?"

Sehun berpikir. "Ah, Kai berikan itu!"

"Huh?"

"Ayo, berikan lotions itu!"

Kai langsung memberikan lotions itu ke Sehun. "Untuk apa, Sih?"

"Aku hanya membantu meratakan lotions ini ketubuhmu. Pasti, kau tidak bisa menjangkau tanganmu itu kan?"

Kai terdiam.

Sehun kesal, dia kan hanya ingin membantu Kai, tetapi sahabatnya ini Ah, Ani namja tercintanya ini hanya diam. "Ayolah Kai, Balikan tubuhmu."  
"Ck, cerewet." Kai langsung berbalik

Sehun pun mulai mengoleskan lotion ke punggung kai. Sehun pun menyeringai setan. Kai merasakan ada aliran lengket yang masuk di punggung bawahnya. Lebih tepatnya menyentuh pantatnya.

"HYAGH! Jangan menyentuhku yang lain, Idiot!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Hyung!" Jawab sehun dengan pura – pura polos.

"Aku kan hanya meratakan lotions di punggungmu tapi kau malah terangsang?"

Kai menutup wajahnya memakai bantal "A-Aku ti-tidak-!"

"Kau mesum, Hyung."

Sehun menarik celana boxer kai.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!? JANGAN MELEPASKAN CELANAKU!"

"Tapi hyung, aku membuka celana boxermu itu Hyung, lagipula sinar matahari itu bisa membakar kulitmu dimana saja. Masa hanya bokongmu itu yang putih, Hyung. Itu lucu sekali!" Sehun langsung tertawa kencang.

"Berhenti, Hun."

"Maafkan aku hyung. Cukup dengan memijit seluruhnya. Lagipula aku sudah merubah pemikiranku" Sehun pun menuangkan lotion itu ke bokong Kai.

"Hya-AH! Ah! Hun."

"Ini semua karena Hyung, aku tidak bisa pergi kemanapun."

"…A-apaa?"

"Hyung, apa kau bisa menebak berapa banyak jari yang ada di lubangmu ini hyung?"

"Uh.. Hah.. No, aku tidak tahu."

"Kau salah hyung. Itu bukan jawabannya."

"Ahh~ Nh~ Huun- Nh Hmm."

Sehun pun mulai memelankan jarinya. "Oh lihatlah, Hyungku ini sangat terangsang!"

"Nh~ D-diamlah." Ujar Kai menahan desahan.

"Hyung, kau selalu saja berkata kasar kepadaku. Tapi lihatlah …"

"Ahhh~ Hunniee…" Kai langsung mendesah. Sehun pun menyeringai. Sehun pun langsung terus menumbuk sweet hole Kai dengan keras.

"Ahh~ Hunnie! No. I'm cumming. Hyaaa Sehunniee."

"Padahal hanya dengan jariku saja kau ingin cum. Bagaimana kalo penisku Hyung. Baiklah, keluarkan saja Hyung." Sehun langsung menambah kecepatan jarinya.

"Ahhh- Hmmm~ Hunnie…" Kai langsung mengambil nafas banyak – banyak.

"Hyung, ayo balikan tubuhmu ke hadapanku Hyung."

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, aku tidak ada pilihan lain."

"WHOAH!"

BRUKK!

"Hyung, kau sangat sexy sekali."

"Idiot !"

Sehun pun langsung mencium Kai nafsu. Jujur saja, Sehun sudah sangat terangsang.

"Mmmh! Hunnie."

Sehun langsung melepas ciumannya –terpaksa- "Ini semua karna mu, Hyung."

Kai pun langsung berontak "A-apa kenapa salahku? Bahkan ini salah- Tunggu- tidak- Ah! Mh"

"Maafkan aku hyung. Jangan salahkan ku, lubangmu itu sangat ketat,Hyung."

"K-kau tau hun, Pinggangku sangat sakit. Ahh~"

"M-maafkan aku, hyung."

Sehun pun langsung menaruh tubuh Kai yang ringan ke pangkuan Sehun. "Kau tau, Hyung! Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hyung!"

" ah- ah yeah! A-aku juga mencintaimu Hun. M-more Hun! Deeper!"

Sehun pun tersenyum usil. "Kau tau, Hyung. Aku hanya bohong. Sebenarnya aku sangat mencintai Luhan Hyung." Kai pun langsung menangis.

"Hehehe, aku hanya bercanda, Hyung. Jangan menangis, Hyung."

"Hiks, jangan bercanda, Bodoh!"

Sehun langsung mencicipi nipples Kai yang coklat menggoda. "Hyaa, Hunnie! Ada yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun pun langsung nyengir. "Aku hanya mencicipi nipples mu ini, Hyung."

Kai langsung memukul kepala Sehun keras. "Jangan menggodaku!"

"Apa ini sakit?"

"Sakit apanya, Hun?"

"Kau tau, Lotions ini kan bisa dimakan, Hyung? Tapi tidak apa – apa, nipplesmu kan jadinya sangat manis."

"T-Tunggu. KAU SUDAH MERENCANAKAN INI SEBELUMNYA, HUN? ARGH, IDIOT"

"Y-yeah. Argh, Appo sayang. Jangan memukulku terus saying. Ini sakit."

"Lebih sakit pinggangku dari pada kepalamu yang berisikan otak mesummu itu. Kemari kau Tuan OH!"

END!


End file.
